El dolor de una madre
by 1Pikachu1
Summary: Todo comenzó como un simple rumor que recorría la Tierra Media, pero cuando Dis se da cuenta que no era solo un rumor, cae en la realidad de una de las peores cosas que le puede pasar a una madre. Perder a sus hijos. [Viñeta]


_The Hobbit no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><span>El dolor de una madre<span>

[-]

Fue tiempo después, mucho tiempo después de que ellos se fueran de su hogar, y mucho tiempo después de que Dis ya no podía tener un día sin que la preocupación allanara su mente cuando el rumor comenzó a correr por la tierra media.

Para la enana esos _rumores _siempre le fueron una preocupación desde el primer día, pero intentaba detenerse a pesar y recordar que no eran más que rumores. Y los rumores eran creados para crear un revuelco. No necesariamente tenían que ser reales. O bueno, eso intentaba creer para disminuir la presión en su pecho.

Aun así en sus días había una hora, o un minuto en el que se sentaba en su silla y a su mente viajaban todos los rumores que hacían que un nudo quedara en su estómago.

_«El gran Thorin Escudo de Roble, junto con sus sobrinos han muerto»_

Simples y pocas palabras que lograban dar el peor miedo que Dis podría haber sentido, y que le daban el gran poder de revivir el ultimo día en que se fueron una y otra vez.

—Deben de tener cuidado. —Esa mañana casi en las afueras de las Montañas Azules, se había encontrado la descendiente de Durin abrazando con fuerza a sus hijos.

—Claro que si, mamá. —Fili le había respondido jovialmente.

—Sí, y no tienes para que preocuparte, volveremos. —Le sonrió Kili igual que su hermano. —Lo jure por mi talismán y lo cumpliré.

La mujer sintió ganas de llorar, pero intento contenerse.

—Bien, es que a veces...Se me olvida que ya no son niños. —Y hasta ahi llegaron sus intentos, porque una lágrima se escapó sin su permiso.

Los dos hermanos reaccionaron al instante y le abrazaron con fuerza.

—Volveremos. —Juraron a coro, y después de unos abrazos más se fueron a unir con los demás de la empresa.

Y ahí, cuando ya no podía ver más a sus hijos, o a su hermano, dejo que las lágrimas cayeran, como en este momento estaba dejando que pasara.

Habían veces que los rumores se intensificaban tanto que ya temía con todo su cuerpo que fueran verdad. Tenía miedo de haber perdido a sus hijos, como una vez perdió a su gran amor.

Aun se acuerda perfectamente del dolor que sintió al perder su Uno, pero ni siquiera eso se compraba con el simple miedo que sentía por esos estúpidos rumores, que con todas sus fuerzas deseaba que solo fueran eso, mentiras. Ella solo quería que en uno de los siguientes días sus hijos tocarían su puerta, y entraran con esas grandes sonrisas y ese raro humor que poseían.

Pero por lastima...No fue así.

En lo que había comenzado todo como un día normal en el que Dis fue al mercado, al llegar a su casa se encontró con una carta. Una carta escrita por el mismo Dáin II -Que ahora era Rey Bajo de la Montaña Solitaria- fue lo que le envió a la realidad. En esa carta en que solo se estaban escritas palabras de consuelo de alguien que no comprendían el dolor que una madre podía sentir al leerlas, le decían las cosas muy claras...Tanto como Thorin, y más importante...Sus queridos Fili y Kili...

Ya no estaban…

Esos dos chicos que la hacían malhumorar cuando hacían travesuras. Los dos chicos que podían llegar a ser infantiles a tal punto de hacerle olvida que era dos chicos ya maduros y y bastante crecidos como para hacer tantas niñerías. Los dos chicos que les ponían los pelos de puntas cuando se entre ellos compartían esas miradas _cómplices _suyas. Y más importante que todo; Los dos chicos que llenaban su vida de alegría, y esperanza todos sus días y sus noches...Ya no estaban.

Y en esos momentos en que sentada en el sillón que había visto todas las penas que la enana paso en todo ese tiempo, dejo que las lágrimas terminaban por empapar sus ojos y su cara, sintiendo el vació más profundo. Peor que cuando perdió su hogar, peor que cuando perdió a sus padres, pero que cuando perdió a su amado, peor que todo eso.

Y ahí. Con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos se dejó llevar por el dolor más grande que podría alguien haber sentido en su vida. El gran dolor de que la vida de Fili y Kili hubiese sido arrancada. El de que sus hijos hayan sido arrancados de su vida.

[-]

* * *

><p><em>Eh...Pues espero que les haya gustado esta viñeta. Realmente sentía ganas de leer algo que involucrara a Dis, y a la perdida de sus hijos, pero como nunca llegue a pillar (No se si a estas alturas alguien ya lo haya escrito, pues deje de buscar hace tiempo) intente hacerlo yo...No quedo tan desastroso, ¿Cierto? xD<em>

_Gracias por haber leído, espero que lo disfrutaran._


End file.
